Visionaries
by Lysimachus
Summary: Blair's about to get married to the manipulative bad boy. But not the one you think. GG/Skins crossover DRABBLE


_Disclaimer: __I don't own skins or gg. But I do think these two characters go very well together. I mean come on. _

_(A/N): obviously very exaggerated. but, hey, that's storytelling. i know the idea's very farfetched, but hey, this is fanfiction. anything can happen. and these two being together happens to be a small addiction of mine. i just think they could take over the world haha. this is just what i think what would happen when they get older and become very powerful adults. i mean, waldorf and stonem united? that's scary. __excerpted lyrics from fergie's "glamorous" and meg and dia's "the last great star in Hollywood." Wanna know who's talking? Be creative. Use your imagination ;)_

_

* * *

_

_this whole world has no clue what to do with us_

* * *

I'm not afraid of the devil or the wrath of God. Well sort of. Okay, I am. But what I'm more afraid of is losing my job, staining my reputation, and watching my money burn. The latter most of all. Do you know what it's like being at the top of Manhattan and then dropping to a piece of plankton in a matter of seconds? I could be a broken suit by the time this is over. Blair and Anthony? They can make that happen. And they—are what I'm most afraid of. So—no, wait, this is anonymous right? No, no, for the record, make sure they print that if ever a pair of more devious, conniving minds walked this earth, it was those two. Always those two. Satan can take a hike. I fear Waldorf and Stonem. Well, they're just the Stonems, now, aren't they?

* * *

She says yes.

He slips the ring on her finger.

One night, and the rest of mankind should be worried.

Months later, the pews are lined with ribbons, the walls with peach roses.

(something new

something blue

something borrowed, all that spectacular stuff).

They say I do.

Shouldn't everyone else be afraid? (ha, if only).

"Only the people that try to come between us," she says.

"No one's dumb enough to do that," he'll say.

They smile--no, they smirk. Everything with them has an ounce of sweetness and a whole pint of mischief.

They wouldn't be Blair and Tony without it.

_When they first met._

"_You shouldn't mess with me, Stonem. I could crush you."_

"_Destroy you right back, princess."_

"_You're kind of a jerk, have you noticed?"_

"_And you're kind of a bitch. So..."_

_It wasn't love at first sight—definitely not. And whoever told you it was probably like writing teenage chapter books and classic literary rip-offs. This wasn't Romeo and Juliet or Ross and Rachel. It was darker, meaner, better._

Later

"_I'm never going to love someone as horrible as you, Anthony."_

"_Oh, you will Blair. But that doesn't mean I'll love you back."_

"_Not love me? Ha. Everyone loves me! Care to wager?"_

"_Care to lose?"_

_In the end, the bet was dissolved on both sides. _

_"I hate you," she declares._

_"You'll love me," he assures._

Time passes. Much time.

Eventually, they grew on each other.

"_Okay. Fine, I love you Blair. Is that what you wanted to hear? Is that what this whole mess is about, because you got what you wanted? Well good job. You got it."_

"_Yes."_

"_What?"_

"_Yes. And I love you too."_

_It doesn't take long for two intelligent people to realize just exactly what they can do. So they got married. But that's not the end. It's only just the start._

_They'll be legend and front page newspaper articles, more money than a bank. Somehow, everything they want will work out for them. They'll live the perfect life on top as long as they have each other. Apart, they're just some bratty kids with too much brains for their own personal glory. But together? Well, that's a different story._

_"Do you, Blair Waldorf, take Anthony Stonem as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do."_

_Past all the wedding ribbons and church bells, they'll be speeding down in limos, owning skyscrapers, and taking down every single person in their way._

_._

_._

_._

_this is going to be interesting._

.

.

.

Their scheming? The manipulations and intricate plots and master plans? They've got the vision and no one knows. They're dangerous because they could take over the world. What's more dangerous is that they know it.

.

.

.

how very interesting...

* * *

end :) review if you do or don't like it. or if you're confused. its all good.


End file.
